custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Riff's Parachute Ride (SuperMalechi's Version)
Having Tens of Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was originally released in Janurary 23, 1999. Plot Barney and pals show Mr. Tenagain his favorite numbers of all time. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Keesha *Kristen *Hannah Songs #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #A Great Day for Counting #A Hunting We Will Go #Look At Me, I'm Three #There Are Seven Days #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Books Are Fun! #I Love to Read #Aiken Drum #The Pudding Song #Gonna Have a Picnic #The Ants Go Marching #Clean Up #Numbers, Numbers! #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume in the middle, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *In the middle of the video during "Ten Little Fingers and Toes", the Barney costume from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Go to the Zoo". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Fun and Games". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Let's Play School". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Play School". *Carlos' voice is a mix of he voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (Pitch -5) and Michael's voice from the 1993 Season 2 voice of the same name (Pitch -2). *Carlos wore the same soccer clothes Michael wore in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name and "The Exercise Circus". *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Rhyme Time Rhythm" and the same dress Min wore in the 1983 Season 2 episode of the same name. *Kristen wore the same hair-style in "Trading Places" and the same clothes Tosha wore in the 1983 Season 2 episode of the same name. *Hannah wore the same hair-style in "Let's Play School" and the same clothes Tosha wore in the 1983 Season 2 episode of the same name. *When Carlos says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop and to say Hello", both sound clips are taken from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except they are both pitched down to -2 and mixed with Carlos' 1998-2000 voice. *When Carlos screams "Yikes!" while Barney peeks at him, his scream is the same as Michael's from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Carlos' 1998-2000 voice. *When Barney and Carlos scream "Yikes!" while looking at Mr. Tenagain appearing, the sound clip is taken from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and Carlos' 1998-2000 voice. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from the "Kids for Character: Choices Count!" preview, and she works at Rochester, USA. Her name is Kate Reed, and she is 7 years old. She works at the Helping Studio. *Though this video was released in 1999, you can actually see 1998, which means rmthid video was produced that year. *This home video took place in October 24, 1998. *According to this home video, the song "Aiken Drum" comes from a country called Italy in Europe, and Italy is passed Nova Scotia, and Also Italy is passed other countries in Europe including England, Germany, Roland and more. Previews Original 1999 release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 version) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (Late 1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 5-6 version) #Having Tens of Fun Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney in Winksterland 2 Preview #BJ's Tar Accident Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)